In both offshore and onshore pipeline construction, the manually welded joint has become the standard by which other forms of pipeline joining are evaluated. Pipe joining, by whatever means, is more costly offshore where weather conditions can severely hinder pipeline construction operations. In recent years, considerable improvements have been made in conventional pipelaying systems, and more specifically in pipe joining processes. Semi-automatic and then fully automatic welding systems have been developed, proven in the field, and now accepted offshore. However, the art remains deficient in the provision of mechanical connectors for diverless, subsea tie-ins of large-diameter pipe in deep water. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming this deficiency of the art.